Corazón roto
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Una historia de los pensamientos de cierto guardián de la luna sobre su ama. Es algo así como un Yue+Sakura, pero más que nada es sobre los sentimientos de Yue. Díganme que les parece, es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre una pareja no convenciona


Corazón roto

Corazón roto

**BROKEN HEART**   
(Britney Spears)****

** **

****

** **

PPP  
I don't know how does it past   
but I'll be there for you   
don't worry if I am late   
´cause I'll be there for sure

(No se como es que lo hace el pasado)

(pero yo estaré ahí para ti)

(no te preocupes si llegó tarde)

(por que yo estaré ahí)

PPP

Desear…

Que tonto he sido al haber caído en este predicamento imposible. Que estúpido fui al no esperar esto y al no prepararme para el dolor que sabía que vendría.

Desear por un algo tan prohibido solo me traería dolor, y siempre lo supe, aun así, no me detuve. No podía…. Fui incapaz de detenerlo. Mi corazón ya no era mío para controlarlo, una vez que la gentileza que ella me mostró entró en mi corazón, y derritió las barreras de hielo.

PPP  
If you saw me then look me   
I won't go anywhere   
just wait for you   
so what are you waiting for?

(Si me ves entonces mírame)   
(no iré a ningún lugar)  
(solo esperando por ti)  
(así que, ¿qué estas esperando?)  
PPP

Soy el guardián de las cartas Clow. No tengo tiempo para cosas triviales.... pero yo era feliz cuando Clow estaba cerca ¿no es así? Había este sentimiento en mi corazón que me hacía sentir como si pudiera ir hasta los fines del universo para complacer a mi maestro—Clow. Pero, ¿dónde esta? El se fue... se fue para siempre. Mi nueva ama no es Clow, el niño extraño no es Clow. ¿Pero donde esta él? Él se fue... se fue para siempre.... ¿y que hay de mi?

PPP  
´Cause you are my everything   
in my world you are the best   
If I'm looking for something   
I know you'll be the next   
so don't wait   
don't wait   
don't wait for me...

(Por que tu eres mi todo)   
(en mi mundo tu eres lo mejor)  
(si estoy buscando por algo)  
(sé que estarás ahí cerca)  
(así que no esperes)  
(no esperes)  
(no esperes por mi...)  
PPP

Durante incontables años sufrí desde que el primero al que ame murió. Pensé que el sería el último, pero me he sorprendido a mi mismo. ¿¿Como es que...??

Pensar que me enamoraría de esta hermosa flora, cuando hace mucho tiempo, pensé que nunca podría aceptar a este gentil capullo para ser mi Ama. Pero ahora, ella ha crecido. Ya no es ese pequeño capullo que necesitaba protección con cada movimiento ni cuando el más leve viento soplaba.No, ahora ella ha florecido, ha crecido en una hermosa flor...

PPP  
I think that life is bad   
I love you and you don't ask   
If I'm depressed you'll be there   
like ´me too if you are dead

  
(Creo que la vida es mala)  
(te amo y tu no preguntas)  
(si estoy deprimido tu estarás ahí)  
(como yo estaré si tu estás muerto.)  
PPP

Aun así, me torturó a mi mismo por desearla.Por amarla..... incluso cuando se muy bien que ella nunca será mía. Ella tiene a su Lobo que la protegerá y la amará y la cuidará por siempre. Así es como debe de ser, lo se bien, pero aun así, no deja de doler.

Según escuche decir una vez a la amiga de mi Ama, Tomoyo, lo único que importa es que a quien tu ames sea feliz, y entonces, su felicidad será como la tuya. Ella también amaba a mi Ama. No se si lo siga haciendo.Tal vez, ahora ame a otra persona como su número uno. A quien ama es nada más que la reencarnación de Clow... tal vez sea por esto que he podido hablar con esta chica sobre algunas de estas cosas...

PPP  
´Cause you are my everything   
in my world you are the best   
If I'm looking for something   
I know you'll be the next

(Por que tu eres mi todo)  
(en mi mundo tu eres lo mejor)  
(si estoy buscando por algo)  
(sé que tu serás lo siguiente.)  
PPP

Yo seré el protector de ella para siempre. Me aseguraré de que sea feliz.... será mi misión para siempre.

Estaba destinado a ser bendecido por conocerla, si. Pero.... a cambio de esto, también estoy destinado a sufrir....

  
  
  


NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

^^ Me gusto este fic. Si, como se habrán dado cuenta, es de Yue estando enamorado de Sakura. Si, se que esto es una idea algo rara, pero luego de leer unos fics de Yue enamorado de Sakura, y de ver algunas imágenes, me inspiro para inscribir esto. Lo deje en primera persona, para que no me mataran los amantes de S + S. No me lo tomen a mal, yo adoro a S + S, pero ^^ bueno.... que puedo decir, una fase de locura. Le dedico este fic a Itzel, quien me retó a escribir varios fics..... Itzel, 2 y faltan 13.

No soy admiradora de Britney Spears, esta canción la copie de un fic que leí, así que no me vayan a matar si esta mal escrita. La canción le pertenece a ella, y por más que quisiera que no fuera así, CCS le pertenece a Clamp, así que no me vayan a demandar por favor.

Comentarios constructivos, dudas, chocolates, bishounen perdidos, planes sobre como terminar con la amorfa Primera, mándenlos a[hechizera_kali_cefiro@hotmail.com][1], para todo lo demás, mándenselos a mi tío Clef.

Nos vemos

JA NE

XO

Hechicera Kali

Si pudieran ir a visitar la página de fanfics que unas amigas y yo hicimos, se los agradecería mucho. La dirección es [http://members.nbci.com/belly_kali][2] ^^muchas gracias.

   [1]: mailto:hechizera_kali_cefiro@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://members.nbci.com/belly_kali



End file.
